


Love what's it

by TooMuchFandomsButILoveIt



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Collage, Elementary School, F/M, High School, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchFandomsButILoveIt/pseuds/TooMuchFandomsButILoveIt
Summary: When he was in elementary school, he was sure he is in love in his two best friends, in the same way, and that he will be in love in them forever.





	

When he was in elementary school, he was sure he is in love in his two best friends, in the same way, and that he will be in love in them forever. 

When he was in middle school, he find out love what's it and was sure he will be going to be with his ex-enemy forever.

When he finished middle school he couldn't understand how his best friend can't chose one of their two best friends to be with them forever, because he was sure that he figure out love what's it. 

When he was in high school his best friend finally chose someone to be with him forever, and he was happy for them, only he was not. 

When he finished high school he broke up with his girlfriend cause he can be with her when he is in love in another. 

When he was in college his best friend proposed his girlfriend and he was exited, only he was not. 

Only when he was in his best friend wedding, Farkle Minkus let himself to think he was in love in Lucas Friar while seeing him kissing his new wife, Riley Matthews.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, yep I know I bad at this but don't hate me please.  
> Also- English isn't my native language, so we have that.


End file.
